An Angelic Wake-Up Call
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Dean asks Cas to wake up Sammy. At first, he really doesn't get through to the sleeping moose, but the angel has a trick or two up his trenchcoat sleeve. He finds the job quite fun and rewarding. One-shot. Tickling. Please Enjoy!


"Cas, why don't you wake up Sammy? I'm gonna go get us some food to cook and hopefully to eat later."

And the door was slammed behind him. Castiel sighed, not even sure how he got wound up in this. He really didn't want to be the one who woke Sam up, but Dean had urged it, planning a special breakfast for Hunter's Day. Though Cas tried to explain to Dean that the date was really designed for hunters of beasts and fishermen, the older Winchester didn't care. So now the angel was left in the bunker with a sleeping moose to awaken. Cas sighed before he made the move to approach Sam's room. He knocked on the door lightly first before opening it a crack. The light flooding in from the sliver of door shined directly on the back of a head of brown hair, otherwise the room was in complete darkness. The angel hated this job. Maybe if he just screamed _really_ loudly….

Castiel felt the wall for the light switch and flipped it on, wincing when the room was filled with light. That didn't seem to do much to Sam's peaceful form. Now that Cas got a good look at him, he looked quite funny. Lying himself diagonally across the bed, Sam was on his stomach, one arm lying next to his head, the other somewhere beneath the covers. His legs were each laid straight on the bed, the tip of one foot hanging off the foot of the bed. And Sam was snoring lightly.

The angel cleared his throat before saying, "Sam?"

Cas knocked on the door he opened already and said a bit louder, "Sam."

No reaction. Castiel tiptoed closer to the bed before he was standing over the younger Winchester. He tried to recall to memory what Dean would do to get his brother up in the past. Nothing really came to him so he just stood there, forehead wrinkled. Cas reached out a tentative hand before giving Sam's shoulder blade a nudge. The Winchester's finger twitched. Castiel exhaled through his nose, frustrated. He sat himself down at the edge of the bed not taken up by Sam's massive body. Then the angel proceeded to gently rub the sleeping man's back, fingers applying just the right amount of pressure so as to not keep him sleeping, but to let him know someone else was there. Sam was starting to move, leaning into the touch and stretching simultaneously. But all were very minor movements, none really illustrating that he was awake. That brief moment of hope ended quickly as Sam descended back into being practically lifeless.

"Sam, Dean requested me to wake you up."

A sleepy grumble of "Mmmm" into the pillows reached the angel's ears. Cas smirked despite himself. He started to knead the muscles in Sam's back instead. The younger man actually made an audible sound of pleasure and contentment, unprepared for the relaxing touch of Castiel.

"It is time to greet a new day…"

Sam just groused, wanting to stay in bed all day. Everything was calming and soothing… that is, until he felt a tweak on one of his sides. The Winchester jerked, a small fleeting smile crossing his lips.

"Are you awake?" Cas said with a hint of mischief. He just found the perfect way to really wake Sam up. When he was greeted with no response, he got to work.

"Hmmm, I guess not. Dean will be awfully disappointed with me…" Castiel removed his hands from Sam's body, giving the man trying to sleep a false sense of security. Hands suddenly jabbed Sam's sides and he jumped with a small squeak, planting his face into his pillows. Cas quickly skittered his fingers along Sam's back, sending tingly sensations through the Winchester's body, hunching his shoulders and arching his back.

".. mmm… _Cas_…" Sam mumbled.

"What was that? I guess I heard something because Sam couldn't _possibly_ be awake," Cas smirked at his own antics. He definitely picked up something from Dean that made him act this way. Slowly, Castiel made his fingers travel to Sam's sides and he saw the two muscular arms twitch, threatening to move from their current positions. That would give away his pretty sorry excuse for feigning sleep, and would end the game.

"This doesn't seem to be working."

Sam was biting his lip, vowing not to laugh just yet. But then Castiel used both hands on each side and started tickling. Sam snorted and whined, smile already breaking though his lips. Cas heard this reaction and smiled, then he readjusted himself on the bed so he was kneeling. Then he was able to slip a hand under Sam's body and get to his stomach, knowing it was one of the man's weak spots. Sam bucked and laughed, flipping over his body to claw at Castiel's hands currently wiggling and vibrating all over his ticklish belly.

"Cahahahas!" Sam was helpless to the assault since he now found himself wrapped in a cocoon of sheets and comforter, providing him with little movement.

"I don't think you are awake enough yet, Sam. I must make sure that Dean has no hint of doubt about your state."

The angel continued his actions on Sam's stomach, leaving the moose laughing and smiling endlessly and adorably. As he kept one hand on his belly, another migrated towards Sam's ribs. The Winchester's laughter jumped up in pitch and he threw his head back onto the pillow, long hair splayed over it.

"CahaHAHAHAS! Pl-Plehehease stahahaHAHAHAP! HAHAHA!" Sam continued to try and grab Castiel's hands, but it was no use. The trenchcoat-wearing angel was too quick for him and all he could do was laugh and squirm as much as he could in his blanket burrito.

Cas was enjoying himself way too much, but he figured it was worth it. Sam hadn't exactly been the cheeriest person in the world over the past couple of weeks and this was the perfect time to fix it. Plus, Castiel loved Sam's laugh and absolutely adored his dimples.

At one point during Sam's thrashing, his arm flew up and Cas was able to pin that arm above the hunter's head. He used his other free hand to dig his fingers into Sam's underarm. Sam squealed and laughed higher and cuter, now using his unbound hand to swat at Castiel's.

"HEHEHAHAHA STOP PLEASE, CAHAHAHAS! NOHOHO!"

"Are you wide awake?"

Sam's head nodded frantically as he choked out through his laughter, "Y-YEHEHES STAHAHAHAP!"

"How awake are you?"

"PRETTY FRIGGIN AWAHAHAHAKE! HAHAHA D-DON'T YOU THIHININK!?"

Castiel legitimately laughed at that but continued his tickling all over the moose's body. Sam's face was red and his laughter was beginning to turn silent. That's what the angel let up and just resorted to rubbing his hand over Sam's stomach. The hunter was busy catching his breath, eyes closed and chest heaving.

"Are you—"

"Yes, I'm awake! I promise!" Sam pushed away Castiel's hand from his body, frantically trying to sit up.

"Relax," Cas chuckled, "I was going to ask if you were okay."

"Oh… yeah, I'm fine," Sam relaxed back into his bed, now messed up from his squirming and tossing around. He laid there while Castiel sat at the edge, both not saying a word. But that entire time Sam was waiting for the angel to continue with his tummy rub. He looked up at him with hopeful and pleading eyes, not unlike a puppy's. Castiel made the contact, bright blue meshing with hazel, and he smirked. He placed his hand on the younger Winchester's stomach and began to rub it, varying in speeds. Every time he picked up speed, Sam would grin and arch his back into the touch. Cas continued this for a while until he attacked Sam's belly with all ten fingers again.

"AH! CahaHAHAHAHASSS NOHOHO!"

The angel stopped, finally satisfied.

"Th-Thahahat really… wasn't necessary."

Castiel shrugged and stood up, "It's time to get up, Sam."

Sam chuckled, but remained in his bed a bit longer still.

"Do you need help getting out of those blankets?" Cas offered, thinking that was the reason for the hunter's immobility.

"Nah, I got it," and immediately the Winchester was struggling with unwrapping himself from the ball of blankets. Thinking he was out, Sam jumped off the bed and took one step, but tripped because his foot was caught in the sheet still. Cas caught him before he fell, giggling.

"You definitely got it," he joked, bringing Sam back up to a standing position.

"Shut up," Sam said playfully, fixing his shirt and hair before he and Cas traveled to the sitting room of the bunker. They found Dean in the kitchen, obviously recently returning from his trip, the bags of fresh and raw food on the counter. When Castiel and Sam entered, he smirked. Sam noticed.

"What's so funny?"

"Hmm? Ah, nothing… just a bit hurt that you guys had fun without me."

Sam visibly reddened as he clutched and unclenched his jaw in embarrassment before saying, "Y-You heard?"

"Yeah," now Dean was full-on smiling.

"… jerk…" the younger Winchester brother said quickly under his breath.

"Hehe, right back at you, bitch." Sam couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, and happy Hunter's Day, Sammy. Already said it to Cas. Get ready for a delicious breakfast."

"Thanks, Dean. I'm sure it'll be great."

Sam walked out of the kitchen with Castiel following him. Dean could hear the angel say before they departed, "I don't think Dean fully grasps the original context of this holiday…" and he heard Sam laugh in response. That's all he needed to catch of the conversation to know this would be an awesome Hunter's Day.  
_  
~The End~_


End file.
